Alchemy and Time Travel
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Travelling through time, Being a State Alchemist, Trying to be a normal teen, and meeting the people you've only dreamt about? Not so easy. And definatley not easy to stay quiet about!
1. The Golden God

**Hello! I must ask that any girl who has heard Brothers and totally loves Ed must come and-! ... talk about things with me. XD I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I could only draw scribbles when the manga and anime came out. Acctually, I probably wasn't even born when the manga came out. So how could I own the awesomeness that if FullMetal Alchemist?**

**Disclaimer 2: Eli belongs to my friend, Irish-Scene Queen, but I am allowed to use her in my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

** The Golden God**

* * *

><p>"And then-!"<p>

"Ella, you've told me more than once! Stop talking about Ed! I mean, I'm crazy about him too but you take to a whole new level!" My best friend, Elizabeth 'Eli' Atem, nagged me. I smirked, as she played with my overly curly black hair.

"But he's awesome!" I rolled my gray-blue eyes.

"I don't care!" Eli snapped, black hair flying, her signature purple stripe seemingly glowing. My other best friend, Luke Skyling, held a note up in front of my face that read _Be nice._ Luke is mute, except for when he sings. He tells the teacher things in notes on a special whiteboard. Luke was closer to me than anyone else, except for Eli. Luke's brown eyes and blond hair reminded me of Fullmetal, the one person I will never meet.

"Oh fine… I gotta go home, sorry guys," I said after seeing my mother's furious text to get my butt home.

"Bye Ella!" Eli called as I walked away. I walked straight into Skyler, Luke's older sister who hates me.

"Get out of the way," She commanded, pushing past me. Her wavy brown-blond hair flew out behind her, her hateful green eyes glaring at me.

"Pfft, whatever." I continued walking, my torn black and white dress flowing between my legs.

The walk home was really quiet even though the library was on the same street, and the library was where a lot of students hung out at after school. When I got to the third crosswalk from my school, I saw a man standing there. He had gold hair and eyes, glasses, and a beard, and he looked familiar…

"Hey mister, do I know you?" He hadn't seen or heard me, and the way he jumped slightly made me sure of that.

"Um, I don't think so. What's your name?" I know I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name but…

"Ella, Ella Madelia Nightingale. And yours?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Van Hohenhiem."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hohenhiem!" I exclaimed. I did a little anime screaming in my head, extremely nervous now that I knew who this guy was.

"Well, I have to go now, sorry. See you around?" He said as he walked towards my high school.

"Yeah… see you around…" I muttered.

Over the next week, there was multiple people absent. Even a teacher that hadn't called in! None of the students that were gone had called in either, so I was worried. I couldn't stop thinking about how everyday, I would see Hohenhiem at the third crosswalk, and he would always go to my school. At lunch on Friday, I sat with Eli and Luke at our usual spot: the roof.

"Guys, you will not believe what happened to me on Monday! Well, everyday, but it started on Monday!"

'_Why didn't you tell us sooner? What happened?_' Luke's board asked.

"I met Van Hohenhiem! I've been meeting him at the same spot everyday for this past week!" I was giddy with joy at how this might mean that I had a chance to meet Ed.

"You mean Ed and Al's dad?" Eli practically screamed. I giggled.

"Shush! We have to keep quiet!" I said.

"Okay… But what does this mean, exactly? I mean, I'm a believer in alchemy and stuff, but that could have just been an obsessive cosplayer." She just _had_ to rain on my parade, didn't she?

'_Yeah, Eli's right! Ella, you're obsessed with FMA and you probably just imagined it was him._' I stuck my tongue out at Luke's board.

"I didn't imagine it. Come home with me after school and I'll show you!" They glanced at each other, silently arguing.

"Fine." Eli voiced their decision.

"YES!"

So after school, we all started to walk to my house, and I counted the crosswalks out loud.

"1...2... Okay he should be at the next one!" I started to sprint to the crosswalk. Once we were there, I was shocked.

"Um, Ella, he's not here," Eli said. I was tearing up. _But…He promised! He never promised until yesterday that he would come, and now he's gone!_

"Ella…" Luke whispered, as he did when Eli or I got upset. I hugged him and tried not to cry. I didn't even know why I wanted to cry, but I felt as if a life long friend had just told me they hated my guts. I sighed.

"Eli, Luke, let's go. He's not coming." I continued to walk to my house with my friends behind me.

_Click-Clack-Click-Clack_

High heels?

_Click-Clack-Click-Clack_

"Luke, Eli, someone's following us." I had trained myself to be a spy when I was young, because that used to be my dream. I had given up after a really scary spy movie, but I practiced still.

"What?" Eli whispered to me. Luke became stock-still, and I punched his arm and laughed as if we had just shared a joke. Luckily, he saw what I was doing and laughed too. I spun in a quick circle, playing air guitar, like we had an inside joke. What I saw nearly made me scream. I quickened my pace.

"Ohmigosh, it's the cross-dressing palm tree and his two friends!" I whispered loudly, trying not to shout or run.

"What?"

"No, don't!" But it was too late. Eli had looked. She had blown the little cover we had. I threw my hands into my hoodie pockets, trying to find something I could use to fight, although all I had was a black crayon, a mechanical pencil, and a piece of scratch paper. I closed my eyes, cursing under my breath.

"Oh, it looks like they've seen us," Envy said loudly. I spun around, Luke copying my movements.

"Are you seriously… THE homunculi?" Luke questioned, startling me. He only speaks when Eli or I are sad, and he only whispers at that. But he _spoke in a normal voice._

"HAHA! In the flesh!" Envy boasted. We all took a step back. _What's going on?_ I took the crayon in my hand, a plan forming.

"Ella… what-what's happening?" Eli asked. I smirked.

"**Run on the count of three…**" I said in Japanese, hoping that the homunculi didn't understand. Luckily, the high school had a foreign language teacher to teach Japanese.

"What're they saying lust? Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked.

"Not yet, Gluttony. Soon enough though." Lust answered. _I can't read her! _I thought, trying to see if her face showed any plans.

"Oh goody!

"**One…**" I started.

"**Two…**" Eli said.

"**THREE!**" Luke cried, just as terrified as us. We all turned tail.

"**What's the plan Ella? What's going on in that head of yours?**" Eli asked. I grinned.

"**Alchemy.**" They hadn't started to chase us yet, so I quickly drew a basic transmutation circle on the ground with my crayon. I took a deep breath and threw my hands on the circle, envisioning the weapon I wanted.

"Whoa…" Eli commented. I could see through my eyes the alchemistic lights.

"She's using alchemy! Get her!" Lust shouted. I opened my eyes and watched the magical science. I was able to make three large staffs of a metal that was like steel, but much lighter out of the concrete sidewalk.

"Luke, Eli, you better have trained!" I said.

"Yeah." Luke replied softly, grabbing a staff. I took one, and prepared myself, remembering the first time Luke had spoken to me, '_With a staff, even children like us can have an adults reach, and we won't seriously hurt ourselves if we drop it on our feet, or stab ourselves on accident._' It wasn't romantic, but it was enough. He and Eli taught me everything I knew on how to fight.

"Yeah, yeah, I practiced…" Eli muttered.

"Children, you shouldn't try to resist us." Lust said… well, lustily!

"Lust, we will always resist you! And the cross-dressing palm tree and the cannibal!" Eli shouted, pretending not to be scared. I grinned, thinking of how many times she's acted fine when I get her scared.

"Envy."

"Yeah, I know. Just was hoping that this wouldn't take so long." He jumped into the air, flipped, and was obviously intending to crush us. The three of us dodged, and immediately started to hit his weak points, the pressure points. We tightened his muscles and ran. We knew that if we paralyzed him, Gluttony would chase us, and that would be much, much worse. None of us could do much against someone as big as him.

"Ah! You stupid b-"

"-Envy, go after them."

"Fine. But you owe me. This really hurts."

We kept running until we were on the north side of town, at an old abandoned warehouse that was on the edge of a forest, two miles from the school.

"Let's hide in here!" I exclaimed. Inside it was dark, damp, and dirty, rats and mice scurrying around, a few cats chasing them. I lend my two BFFs into the warehouse, and upon seeing some stairs, onto a ledge we could hide on. There was a door, and Luke was the one who had enough courage to open it. Inside was Van Hohenhiem, and I wanted to scream at him to help us.

"Oh! Hello there! I was told to meet you here and-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?" I yelled, my mouth soon covered by both Luke and Eli's hands. I growled.

"-that you were going to be chased by some homunculi, and I have to trap them. You three hid in here, there's a window."

So we all sat and hid, waiting for his plan, whatever it was, to go into action. This was obviously the control room that we were hiding in, and there was a control panel that hadn't seen a cleaning in years. It took Lust and Gluttony 15 minutes to get here, Envy only 2 minutes more. My heart stopped as I remember something. _The first homunculus ever looks __**exactly**__ like Hohenhiem._

"Oh shiz nitz!" I tried not to swear.

"What's wrong?" Eli breathed.

"Hohenhiem looks like Father, remember? EXACTLY like him!" I whispered.

"Well, how do we know if it is Father, or the real Hohenhiem?"

I shrugged. "We wait."

Downstairs, Hohenhiem confronted the Homunculi.

"Oh look, it's the brat's little daddy!" Envy exclaimed, obviously thinking of Ed.

"Heh. Don't call my son a brat."

"Hey, what happened to those other three brats?" Envy asked. My hand twitched.

"You won't find them. They escaped through the back."

"I doubt that." Hohenhiem smirked. I gasped.

_Are you really Hohenhiem?_

* * *

><p><strong>She is trying to be pyshic! lol R&amp;R Gossip over-... stuff with me. XD<strong>

**Come on, This deserves some reviews! (Not begging, pointing out a fact)  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	2. Life's Beginning End

**New Chap! Yay. I hope u all like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything that is in the show. If I did, I wouldn't have a fanfiction for it because I would be making it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Life's Beginning End**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what happened to those other three brats?" Envy asked. My hand twitched.<p>

"You won't find them. They escaped through the back."

"I doubt that." Hohenhiem smirked. I gasped.

_Are you really Hohenhiem?_ I thought. I watched as he shook his head.

"You don't really understand what'll happen if you kill them, do you homunculi?" He asked.

"Why should we care?" Lust asked. Hohenhiem took a step forward.

"You idiots. You'll destroy all time if you kill them, tear open both our universe and theirs if you don't. An impossible loop to get out of."

"I never knew you knew so much." Lust stated.

"I just found out!" He laughed a bit, "Well, I'm sure that you also know that if you kill them you'll never return home, right?"

"Why do you think that Gluttony hasn't eaten them?" Lust walked forward. We watched as Hohenhiem slapped his hands to the ground, alchemistic lights flashing as a huge dome formed over the Homunculi. I noticed a walkie-talkie type thing and grabbed it, shouting,

"What did you just do? That was AWESOME!" Eli took the thingy out of my hand.

"How long will it take for them to get out?" She spoke for Luke, who somehow managed to keep his whiteboard and marker with him.

"About an hour!" Hohenhiem yelled back, "I have a list of things you need to take with you!"

"Take with us where?" Eli shouted for Luke again.

"To my world! You have to go!"

"WHAT?" All of us, including Luke, screamed.

"Are you scared?"

"No! OMIGOSH WE'RE GONNA MEET EDWARD AND ALFONSE!" Eli shrieked. I went deaf for, like, two minutes. We left the control room and met Hohenhiem at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, I have a list for each of you-"

"-Who gave you these?" I asked.

"…I can't tell you."

"Why not? Are you being blackmailed?"

"I just can't tell you. They said bad things would happen." Then it dawned on me. It was US who made the lists.

"Oh…" I muttered, "Hey, I'll call my mom and have her come pick us up and help us get our stuff. We're going to need help, anyways."

"Okay, I'll call my mom and Luke's sister and tell them that we're going to be gone for a while." Eli said. I nodded, and we each started our tasks. Once my mom picked up the phone, I felt so relieved that I almost started to cry, but I didn't understand why.

"Mom? Is anyone at our house right now?"

"Actually, yes."

"What is their name?"

"Ella, are you feeling alright?

"Yeah. Just fine. But what is their name?"

"It's only Skyler, she said that she was worried about Luke since he hasn't texted her back and was coming over. Ella, where are you?"

"At the old warehouse at the north side of town, I need you to pick us up, Eli, Luke, and a man that is helping us, and mom, don't let _anyone_ in the house, okay? Lock everything, take Skyler with you, and hurry."

"What's wrong? Ella, what's happening?"

"Mom… We're going away for a while… I'll explain later… But you need to hurry!"

"…Fine… I'm coming. Love you."

"Love you too mom. See you soon." I hung up, taking shaky breaths to try to calm myself.

"Hey Ella, Luke's sister is at your house, and my mom is okay with us leaving, I told her that we won a trip on a cruise, and we'll be gone for a while." Eli reported.

"Good. My mom and Skyler will be here soon." I replied, "Luke, your sister texted you." He nodded in acknowledgement.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 15 MINUTES LATER… XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

My mom's car pulled up, and before she could even park, we all hopped in.

"Step on it!" Hohenhiem shouted.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you want to trust-"

"-And be careful around because unless you know him well, he might be the evil twin!" I quickly finished.

"What?" My mom asked, driving fast to our house.

"Mom, you know Fullmetal Alchemist, right?"

"That anime and manga you obsess over?"

"Yes, that one. It's real and there are evil creepy human-like nearly unkillable beings in that warehouse."

"…What?"

"Mom, Skyler, we have to go to Mr. Hohenhiem's world, if I am correct?"

"Yes. You three have to come to my world, but we'll end up in different time-lines." Hohenhiem confirmed.

"Who are you, exactly?" My mother asked.

"Van Hohenhiem, father of Edward and Alfonse Elric."

"Luke, didn't you cosplay as one of them once?"

'_Yeah. Ed._' Read his board. We were at my house in five minutes time.

"Hohenhiem, my list?" He gave me it.

I ran into the house, grabbing everything I needed. I was done in 5 minutes with help from my mom and friends. We jumped into the car again and drove to Luke's house, and the trip plus how long it took to gather his things took 10 more minutes. Last, we ran to Eli's house that was across the street from Luke's and took 5 minutes convincing her mom and getting her stuff. My mother drove us back to the warehouse on Hohenhiem's order and helped us get our stuff inside. _I always thought that racing against time would be easier._

"All three of you, stand by that circle!" Hohenhiem barked. He took a State Alchemist watch out of his pocket and threw it into the circle. It opened itself and for a moment, there was silence, only the ticking of the clock. Then a black hole of some sort opened.

"I'll go first, all of you go at the same time! Oh, and Ella," Hohenhiem said, "Always keep this with you." He slid a ring onto my finger, that had some sort of red gemstone in it. Hohenhiem jumped in, disappearing suddenly. We three joined hands, honestly terrified.

"Finally we got out." Lust's voice rang throughout the warehouse. We three went rigid.

"Hey, it's you brats!" Envy shouted.

"JUMP!" I screamed, and we got sucked into the portal.

We held onto each other desperately as we felt invisible hands trying to separate us. I shrieked, heart pounding, as I broke off of Luke and Eli, falling ever faster into a pit of darkness. I seemed to be falling forever. It felt like I had been falling for days. I heard voices whispering in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut in fright. I hated the dark, even more when I was alone. I gasped, eyes opening, as I heard a song start to play. I knew the song, it was Brothers, and I instantly felt as if someone was calling out for me. I sang along, tears escaping my eyes as I reached out towards the voice.

"_How can I repay you brother mine?/ How can I expect you to forgive?/ Clinging to the past, I shed our blood/ And shattered your chance to live/Though I knew the laws I paid no heed/ How can I return your wasted breath?/ What I did not know has cost you dear/ For there is no cure for death_."

I saw light coming towards me- Or was I going towards it?- and smiled. I sang more but it became harder and harder to draw breath for the notes. I realized, painfully, that I must be injured. But how was that possible? I hadn't done anything. As I got closer to the light I realized the light was coming from a fire. A big fire. My body suddenly hit the ground, and I screamed out in pain. I tried to get up but I could only move one arm. I tried to use my feet to help me but only one leg was working as well.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I heard an echo-y voice call out. I tried to respond, but my lungs were crushed. I flipped over onto my back and screamed again with the pain. Someone very big came over and picked me up, although I couldn't see who it was, for my vision had gone blurry, and my brain felt like mush. Whoever it was ran out of the fire and I could hear metal clanking against the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to think, and -luckily- I was able to concentrate well enough to force my vision back to normal. I saw that the person carrying me was wearing a big suit of armor.

"Brother! There was a girl in there! I think she's hurt!" I turned my head to see who this armored person was yelling to. It was some kid with a red coat and blond hair.

"We need to take her to Winry's!" He said.

"Wait… My stuff…" I said, with much struggle.

"She's conscious?"

"Please… I need it… My things…" Something dawned on me just then, causing me to jump out of the metal-man's arms and face-plant. I lifted my head and said, "I need to find Eli and Luke!" I kept repeating this to my self quietly, half army-crawling, half wiggling forward, before the blond guy stopped me.

"You need to rest first. You're injured badly, and there is no way that you'll survive if you keep going." I struggled as the metal guy helped me up.

"It's alright. My brother will help you. I'll get your stuff. I realized that the kid was holding me up, one arm around my waist, the other holding my arm over his neck.

"Come on, we know someone who'll help you." I blushed a bit at my stupidity.

"Thank you." I whispered and we started to go down a hill. A little while later, we were at the house of this person's friend.

"Winry! Granny Pinako! I need some help over here!" I started to feel faint from the struggle of walking, even if this kid probably had to deal with my weight. I heard a dog barking as my eyes closed. I felt the world spin as I fell forward. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**The button is lonely. Give it a hug!  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


End file.
